neurovoiderfandomcom-20200213-history
Levels
On your mission you will need to pass through four levels before each boss, for a total of 12 levels and 4 bosses per run. At each level, you will be given a choice of three different options with varying locations and stats. Level Stats Each level is graded from 1 to 5 in each of the following stats: Size The overall size of the level in map chunks. The more bars, the bigger the level is, though this does not always affect the number of Reactors you will need to destroy to proceed. Some extra-large levels may have only one or two Reactors. Elites The more bars here, the more often you will see higher tier enemies and the more general resistance you will face. More bars will also generally mean more chances to get loot. Loot The likelihood that an enemy will drop loot for you. This does not affect the quality of the loot you receive, only the quantity, though more loot generally means more chances for better loot. Note that Glitched Weapons can only drop on levels with 5+ Loot Bars. Super Levels Some levels have more than 5 bars in a given stat, indicated by yellow bars - up to 7 total in each stat. These levels are considered Super Levels and can only be found by Rebooting the Level RNG (See Below). Special Levels One level in each of the sets of 4 levels between bosses will offer the option to pick a Special Level, indicated by a green box. Each Special Level has a special condition and always starts at 5/5/5 in terms of level stats and always has exactly one Reactor. In exchange for the increased difficulty, Special Levels award the player with bonus Scrap and a Skip Token. Rebooting a Special Level will boost its stats from 5/5/5 to 6/6/6 the first time and 7/7/7 the second time and may cause the level's special condition to change. Rebooted Special Levels also offer additional scrap. All Special Levels use the Metaverse map. Pitch Black The level is very dark, making it difficult to see the terrain. Enemy resistance is generally very high. Swarm Only Harmless Enemies spawn, but in extremely large numbers. As a result, Repair Packs cannot drop on these levels. Super Elites Everywhere Only Super Elite Enemies spawn, approximately one per map chunk. Self Destruct There is a level timer. Failure to complete the level in time will cause instant death. Rebooting Level RNG If you are not satisfied with the level choices presented to you, you may Reboot the Level RNG by paying Scrap. This will replace the three choices with three new options, some of which may be Super Levels. The first Reboot each run is free, with subsequent Reboots costing an amount of Scrap dependent on the Level. Rebooting Level RNG will not cause a Special Level to disappear (see above) but will instead boost it into a Super Level. Skipping Levels Skip Tokens can be spent to bypass a non-Boss Level altogether, sending you directly to the next level, which you may also skip. Note that if you skip a level you will not have the opportunity to change your loadout until you complete a new level. You cannot skip Boss Levels. Skipping a Level effectively causes you to jump forward one level without increasing the difficulty as far as enemy/loot scaling is concerned. For example, if you finish the 6th level, you will receive loot as normal, but if you skip from level 5 to level 7, level 7 will still provide loot as if it were the 6th level. Stats will only scale up with each successive level played. This effectively means that skipping levels will make the game overall less difficult, as enemy HP/damage tends to scale faster than player HP/damage - the farther you go the stronger enemies will be relative to you, even if you keep your gear up to date.